La nuit où il a sut
by Merham
Summary: Une petite fic inspirée de la nouvelle campagne contre les violences domestiques, avec comme vedette notre prof, si pas préféré, le plus écrit et décrit dans les fics


Un craquement, un bruit, un grognement. Dans le noir, s'il ne souffle pas mot, le garçon vient de se réveiller. C'est à peine s'il ose respirer. Est-ce par peur qu'on le sait présent ? Ou bien parce qu'il trouve que l'air de cette baraque est irrespirable ? Les deux sûrement.

C'est à ce moment précis qu'il entend un sanglot étouffé. Il se retient de crier en plaquant ses mains à sa bouche. Et dans son esprit d'enfant de sept ans, il fait tous les reproches que l'on peu faire à une mère. Il l'insulte, crache sur elle et s'imagine la heurtant à grand coup de pied. Dans l'esprit d'un enfant, la violence est particulièrement douloureuse, même qu'à l'état de fantasme.

La lumière du couloir filtre sous la porte et le petit sait ce qui va arriver, mais il ne parvient pas à fermer les yeux. Cette luminosité l'obsède, l'hypnotise et les ombres se distinguent. Il continue de voir, les mains toujours sur la bouche, ce qui se passe derrière la porte. Il y a d'abord des murmures. Puis le sifflement aigu de la voix paniquée de sa mère. Elle sanglote et renifle, s'approche du père, l'embrassant et le griffant à la fois. Le père grogne et s'énerve, mais la femme continue d'espérer et le ton se fait plus rude. L'homme la bouscule et elle prend peur. Sa voix monte dangereusement dans les aigus et se brise sous l'effet des larmes. Lui, exaspéré, l'attrape par les cheveux et lui dit de la fermer. Elle tente de se débattre et supplie, qu'il va réveiller le petit, sans savoir qu'il voit et entend tout.

Rien ne lui échappe. Il la hait bien plus qu'avant. Quand elle fait référence à lui, c'est toujours pour se protéger. Elle préfère que lui soit dans ses griffes, plutôt qu'elle. Quelle faible femme ! Quelle mère honteuse !

Toujours, il se tait mais retient désormais sa respiration. Le silence s'étend dans la maison. Il n'y juste comme dérangement, les pleurs de sa mère qui résonnent. Et c'est le coup de grâce. Il lui donne un coup. Simple, rapide et bien placé, il est devenue maître en la matière. Demain, on ne verra rien, soit parce que la marque n'y sera plus, soit parce qu'elle ne sortira pas de sa chambre. Ou alors de la sienne. Elle vient toujours pleurnicher après es petit garçon qui n'a que sept ans. Elle le berce de mot dérisoire et l'alimente de chimère. Et c'est pour cette raison qu'il en est venu à la détester, cette mère qui dit l'aimer et le place en bouclier. Elle n'est qu'une femme sans honneur et sans dignité. S'effondrer de cette manière aux yeux de tous, n'est pas une marque de courage.

De tout manière, qu'est-ce le courage ? De l'inconscience. Pour en avoir déjà user, il sait que le courage n'est que l'espoir des fous. Il n'apporte rien sauf plus de bleu à dissimuler, plus de dignité à imiter. Que quand un autre enfant lui demande pourquoi il a un bleu sur l'œil, il se doit de le regarder de haut avec un regard méprisant. Même si en lui, ce mensonge le ronge. La rage gronde en lui, comme gronde son père à cet instant.

La poignée s'abaisse et il ferme automatiquement les yeux. Quand son père le nomme en ricanant, il les rouvre, en faisant mine d'être fatigué. Ce qu'il y a de positif dans les bleus, c'est qu'ils dissimulent les cernes. Son père lui demande de se lever parce que sa mère veut lui dire bonne nuit. La femme ne bronche pas et reste par terre en suppliant son enfant du regard. Lentement le petit se redresse et pose un à un ses orteils sur le plancher grinçant. Ses pieds nus frôle la poussière et se glace à chaque pas. Plus il avance, et plus ses membres lui semblent lourds, il a du mal à parvenir à son père. Le visage de ce dernier se tort en une monstrueuse grimace, tandis que ses yeux s'écarquillent, au point d'être aussi ros que des balles de tennis. Et l'enfant n'arrive pas à ses parents. Ses muscles se craquèlent désormais à chaque mouvement et son pied gauche est paralysé. Mais il continue à se traîner, allant contre sa volonté. Il a peur et veut pleurer, mais à chaque fois son regard se pose sur sa mère et il serre les dents pour ne pas le faire. Puis arrive le moment, il ne eut plus rien bouger, pas même un orteil. Ses yeux s'agitent comme fous et paniqués. Son cœur bat fort dans sa poitrine et le père reste silencieux. La femme se redresse et sourit misérablement à travers ses larmes.

De nouveau le silence. L'homme se tourne vers sa femme, visiblement effrayé et recule précipitamment comme si elle allait lui faire la même chose. Il hurle que ce sont des monstres. Qu'il s'était marié à une saleté et qu'il en avait engendré une autre.

Le petit comprend. Il est comme sa mère. Il subira le même sort que sa mère. Lui aussi un jour aura ces pouvoirs qu'elle lui a montré discrètement dans la cuisine pendant l'absence du père.

Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi sa mère subissait alors qu'elle possédait un si grand pouvoir. Depuis ce jour il n'avait cessé de la haïr. Et maintenant, changé en pierre dans sa chambre et qu'elle s'approchait de lui, qu'elle lui déposa un baiser sur son front qui le ranima aussitôt, il la haït bien plus. Et il se promit de tuer à l'aide de cet étrange bout de bois ce père infâme qui bientôt lui donnera aussi des raisons pour qu'il le haïsse.

-Severus, mon petit Severus…


End file.
